


Love, Grace

by team_allen



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_allen/pseuds/team_allen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel, Stan, Grace and Charlie are in London. Steve and Danny miss Grace terribly, but she knows exactly how to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Grace

**Author's Note:**

> written for the square of _getting back together_ on my [love_bingo](http://love-bingo.livejournal.com) card.
> 
> Massive thanks to [kodamasama](http://kodamasama.livejournal.com) for the beta and [yehwellwhatever](http://yehwellwhatever.livejournal.com) for the input and encouraging words.

**__**

**_Week One._**

“Three weeks, Steve,” Danny sighed. “Three weeks without our baby girl.”

“I know, babe,” Steve said and reached over and squeezed Danny’s hand. “But she’s going to have an amazing time. It’s _London._ ”

Danny sighed again. “I know. I’m just gonna miss her.”

“Me too, babe, me too.” Steve nodded in agreement and squeezed Danny’s hand once more.

********** 

The first few days went by quickly: a quick phone call after the flight landed and a few texts back and forth. Danny wanted more, but he knew his daughter was having the time of her life out there.

It was the end of the week, when the first postcard dropped through the mail box:

  


Steve picked up the mail from the mat and flicked through it; an instant smile appeared on his face when he saw the postcard.

“Danno!” he called, “Grace has sent us a postcard.” He flipped it over and quickly scanned it before taking it through to Danny who was in the kitchen. Danny smiled as he read it.

“I miss her, but I know she’ll have fun,” he said, as he pinned it onto the fridge. Steve pulled him into a hug and kissed the side of his head.

“She’ll be back before you know it.”

The next card arrived a few days later, this time Danny retrieving it from the mat:

  


He smiled as he read it and walked through the house to the lanai. Steve was out for his usual swim, so Danny wandered down the beach to meet him, the water lapping at his bare feet as he waited for him. It didn’t take long for Steve to swim back to shore.

“We’ve got another one, babe,” Danny said and waved the postcard at him. Steve grinned and held out his hand to take it.

Danny shook his head, “wet hands babe,” and handed Steve the towel he’d picked up on his way down. Steve took the towel, dried his hands, and flipped them over for Danny to inspect.

“Nice and dry,” he said and held his hand out again. Danny rolled his eyes, but handed the card over.

Steve grinned again as he read it. “Sounds like she’s having fun,” he said and handed the card back to Danny and finished drying off.

“Yeah,” Danny said, re-read the card, and smiled. “She really is.”

**__**

**_Week Two._**

 ****

The week had flown by; there had been more texts and a quick phone call in which Grace had chattered away about everything they’d done. They’d had her on speaker phone, and neither of them could get a word in, but hearing the joy and happiness in her voice was all they needed.

It was a few days later; they’d had a long and hard day at work and the two of them couldn’t wait to walk through the door and put it behind them as best they could. Steve unlocked the door and saw the pile of mail on the mat, the majority of it looking bill-like, but he spotted a brightly colored corner sticking out in between the envelopes:

  


The two of them stood in the doorway reading it together, smiling at her way with words, and it instantly took away all the stress of the day.

“You ok, babe?” Steve asked and looked over at Danny. He knew that he missed her more than he was letting on. 

“Yeah, I’m ok,” he said and looked up at Steve. “I miss her more every day, but I’m good,” he said with a small smile. “And like you said, she’ll be back soon.”

**__**

**_Week Three._**

 ** __ **

Their week had been relatively quiet, at least compared to what they were used to. No raids, no kidnappings, no gun fights...it all seemed a bit strange to them, but they never complained. All the paperwork had been signed and completed, with Steve _actually_ doing his own for once.

“Ready, babe?” Danny asked, leaning on the doorframe of Steve’s office. Steve looked up and nodded. He grabbed his keys and phone and headed for the door. They bid farewell to Chin and Kono and made their way outside, bickering over what to have for dinner- Steve wanted the healthy option: grilled chicken with salad, and Danny wanted the not so healthy option- Chinese takeout. The bickering lasted the entire journey home.

“But babe, we haven’t had Chinese for _agesssss,_ ” Danny said with a pout.

“Don’t pout, Danny,” Steve said as they pulled into the driveway and he cut the engine. 

“But _Steveeeeee!_ ” Danny stuck out his bottom lip and turned towards Steve.

“Seriously, Danny, how old are you? Fine, we’ll get Chinese. Happy?” Danny’s pout turned into a grin, and he unbuckled his belt.

“Thanks babe! You can just swim an extra mile in the morning to work it off,” Danny said and climbed out of the car and walked towards the house. Steve shook his head, climbed out of the car, and locked it.

“It’s going to take more than a mile to work it...alright, babe?” he asked, seeing Danny standing in the open doorway. He held out another postcard which Steve readily took.

  


“Kono will love that,” Steve said, breaking the short silence. “Can’t believe they’ll be home soon.”

Danny nodded. “It’s gone pretty quick.” 

He took the postcard out of Steve’s hand and headed towards the kitchen to pin it to the fridge with the others. Steve smiled, shut the door, and followed Danny into the kitchen, picking up the Chinese menu on the way.

**__**

**_Week Four._**

 ** __ **

“Where are they?” Danny asked anxiously. “I thought you said their flight had landed?”

“It _has_ landed Danny, but they still have to get here.” Steve pointed to the screen. “Baggage claim six. Let’s wait there.” 

They headed towards the assigned carousel and waited. They had only been there a short time before they heard,

**“DANNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! UNCLE STEVE!”** and saw Grace hurtling towards them, Rachel trying to keep up with her.

_“Grace! Don’t run!”_ they could hear being shouted in the background, but all they could focus on was the little girl who was now wrapped up in Danny’s arms making up for three weeks worth of cuddles and kisses.

“Did you have fun, baby girl?” She nodded against his shoulder and spoke in a muffled voice, “Did you get my postcards?” 

“We did!” Danny replied, as she climbed over to Steve. “Thank you so much! We loved them.”

“Hey, Rach,” Danny greeted her with a kiss and a hug of her own, a handshake for Stan, and a kiss for Charlie. “Have a good time?”

She nodded. “Knackered, but it was worth it. Honestly, Steve, how did you cope with all the travelling?”

“Ha. I didn’t have to do it with two kids,” he said and tickled Grace, bringing out loud giggles from her and a laugh and nod from Rachel and Stan.

“Uncle Steve,” Grace said, once her giggling had subsided, “can I show you my pictures now?”

“What, now? Right here, in the airport?” he said and raised an eyebrow.

“Well, not _right_ now silly!” she said and giggled again, stifling a yawn.

“Tell you what, monkey,” Danny said. “Why don’t we pick up a pizza, and we can look at them after we’ve eaten?” Even though he was sure she’d be asleep the rest of the day.

She nodded enthusiastically, grinned, and said, “Pizzaaaa!”

“Pizza sounds good, right, Steve?” Danny said with a smirk and turned to Rachel and Stan, before Steve could reply, and said his goodbyes to them.

“Pizza sounds _wonderful,_ Danny,” he said with a sarcastic tone. “Go grab your stuff and say bye, Grace,” he said, kissed the side of her head, and put her down. She went back over to Rachel, Stan, and Charlie.

“Thanks, Mommy. Thanks, Stan. I had a fantastic time. Love you,” she said and hugged and kissed them both and gave Charlie a kiss, before grabbing her own Barbie pull-a-long case. 

“Ready!” she said happily and smiled up at Danny and Steve.

“Sure you don’t want a hand with the rest of the stuff?” Steve asked. Rachel shook her head.

“Go, she’s missed you two so much.” He bid them goodbye - hugs and handshakes too – and joined Danny and Grace, who was already chattering away about the holiday. Danny took the case from her and pulled it along with one hand; Grace held onto his other hand and held out her other one for Steve to take. The three of them walked through baggage claim to the parking lot; Steve and Danny shared a look over her head that simply said, 

“She’s back. Our baby girl is back.”

**********

Grace was fast asleep before they had even left the airport parking lot, which surprised neither of them. The journey home was quick; the roads were quiet and they managed to zip through what little traffic there was. They pulled into the driveway; Steve took her case and unlocked the door, while Danny carried a still sleeping Grace into the house where one more surprise welcomed them home:

  



End file.
